wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BerzerkerCody
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Welcome Brother! Welcome! Glad to have you aboard! We hope you take a look around and check out the various articles here on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, be sure to send me a message on my [[User talk:Algrim Whitefang|'talk page']]. Be sure to sign your name below the comment, by clicking on the ~ key four times..like this: ~~~~, that way it'll leave your name, so I know who sent me the message. Happy editing and enjoy your time here! Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 07:35, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox and Chapter Artwork Greetings BerzerkerCody, I took the liberty of creating a Sandbox for you. You can access it on the Profile section of your User Page. Here you can add as many articles as you'd like. Also, if you would like some artwork for your Chapter, I'd be more than happy to hook you up. Just leave me a basic colour scheme, cultural influence and a chapter icon for the shoulder pad. If you have pic examples, please leave them in a message on my Talk Page or leave me a message on discord if that's easier. Otherwise, if you can't get a hold of me you can get a hold of my brother Achilles Prime. Thanks! And happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 07:33, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey there, Cody! This is Content Moderator Phrosz/Ordinators - just here to remind you that all images uploaded need to have the standard copyright disclaimer as seen here , Please also tag all images with the following: Images, (Faction name, plural), (uploader name). If something is a voidship, please add: Vessels There are others as well for non-unit art. Feel free to ask me or look at similar articles to get the idea. It makes organizing the wiki as a real encyclopedia possible. Thanks! Phrosz, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Content Moderator (talk) 04:02, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Before You Begin Changing Default Editor from Visual Editor to Source Editor Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images